School Days
by StarredSky
Summary: This is basically a look into what eight of the Vocaloids' high school lives would be like with a few OCs added in as well as some drama aside from their singing. I'm hoping to incorporate a lot of romance into this, even if it includes BL or GL. If you're against either of those, then I suggest that you don't read further. Either than that, enjoy and review as well as rate. Thanks
1. Intro

It was early April and the new school year was starting. There were a lot of new students that year and they were all getting prepared to learn about the new rules and system of the school.

First there were the rankings. There was Weeds for freshmen, Stems for sophomores, Leaves for juniors and Flowers for the seniors. This high school, Junkoe Academy of Arts was all about originality and creativity and so even the student rankings and sometimes the hallway maps were based on something artistic.

The uniforms were the same for all four years (white skirts and jackets for girls with pink outlines; black pants and jackets with blue outlines for boys) except for the neck scarves which they were all required to wear. Freshmen got yellow as a color, sophomores got green, juniors got red and seniors got blue.

Besides the luxury the school provided since it was practically a castle, it also had an impressive reputation that it strived to uphold so obviously they didn't let just anyone into their previous school.

Each student had their own personalities and most of them managed to incorporate it perfectly into their studies which is one of the things that made the school really stand out. First there were the auditions and then the pre-test and then the test to take care of, not to mention the billing for the uniform, etc.

All students were required to live on the campus without fail so mostly rich kids attended the school.

All that aside, our story is about to commence and enter deeply into the school lives of eight individuals who entered and graduated successfully from this marvelous academy. Their stories are far from being ordinary however and perhaps you'll see why as soon as you read this story. The characters are:

Miku Hatsune (Freshman)

Gumi Megapoid (Sophmore)

Rin Kagamine (Freshman)

Len Kagamine (Freshman)

Meiko Sakine (Junior)

Kaito Shion (Junior)

Luka Megurine (Sophmore)

Gakupo Kamui (Senior)

Enjoy this tale which is about to unfold. You may favourite some characters and others not so much. It matters not for a story is a story! I now invite you to proceed forward!


	2. Chapter 1

Miku yawned and then her green eyes fluttered open. Today was April 3rd, her first official day at Junkoe Academy! Her mother had already ironed her school uniform and had promised to drive her to the academy. Miku was going to be living in a dorm now with a roommate and so she also packed some of her favourite clothes for when she had free time after classes or on the weekend. The campus was more than just big, it was enormous! Practically the palace grounds of any academy that ever existed, Junkoe had luxurious swimming pools, forests and since it was near mountains, there were also hot springs and ski slopes for the winter. The entire campus wasn't really fit to be called a campus since it stretched over thirty miles in each direction yet it was surrounded by a highly secure wall that was guarded night and day because a lot of people would sometimes try to sneak in, paparazzi included. The school was specifically for rich people who could actually afford to get in but of course you had to have talent. Miku managed to get in by singing a song she had written herself called "The Game of Life". Her eerie and rather original melody and singing voice had gotten her an almost perfect score to get in. With a 9 out of 10 for presentation and talent, she was a sheer win for a part-scholarship but sadly she'd gotten 7.5/10 for design choice, meaning her set and her outfit. She wasn't exactly the most coordinated when it came to these things.

"Mama, I'm ready!" Miku called down half an hour after she'd woken up. She'd puffed her academy skirt, straightened her yellow scarf and tied her long green hair into two long ponytails.

"Oh!" Annae Hatsune (Miku's mother), cried as she came into Miku's large bedroom overlooking the front gate to their mansion. "You look beautiful my princess! I can't believe that you're finally going to be leaving us though!"

Jun Hatsune (Miku's father) also came but he stood by the open doorway, quiet as usual compared to his eccentric wife.

Miku rolled her eyes playfully. "Come on, mama, you know I've been _waiting _for this moment my whole life! You and papa also attended this academy when you were teens right? It was where you first met, wasn't it?"

Annae nodded. "Yes, your father was a junior at the time that I was a freshman but he was rather sky at first so I had to coax him to go on a date with me but he never regretted it."

Jun humphed and then slowly walked into the room and gave Miku a hug. "We'll miss you," he said.

Miku hugged him back. "I'll miss you too but don't worry, I'll come visit as soon as summer vacation rolls by!"

* * *

Gumi looked at herself once more in the mirror and adjusted her brand new green scarf, different from last year's colour. It was the only new thing she'd had to purchase.

"U-um, how do I look?" She asked her aunt Sophia who was also her legal guardian. Sophia was related to Gumi on her mother's side so they didn't share the same last name but she was a famous French designer who provided Gumi with sufficient funds to attend the academy as well as fashions straight from Paris so that Gumi was always ahead of everyone else in the latest fashions.

"Wonderful, ma belle fille!" Sophia exclaimed, kissing her niece on both cheeks. Sophia was an attractively tall woman with a sexy Parisian accent and lavish light brown curls down to her waist so no one would have guessed that she was related to Gumi who had short light-green hair. She was always complimenting her niece because she knew that Gumi had low self confidence but this didn't seem to help the young girl at all.

"I-I hope so..." Gumi stammered. "After all, I don't want anyone to laugh at me during the beginning of the year ceremony."

"Ah, pish-posh!" Sophia commented, waving her hand. "It can never be as bad as last year, qui? You were but a Weed back then but now you're a Stem!"

"Yes, I do admit I like that title better," Gumi agreed. "Perhaps it won't be so bad after all."

* * *

"Len, hurry up!" Rin yelled, as she searched through her drawers to find her newly ordered yellow scarf. Her things were always in a scattered mess around the room while Len's things were as organized as the day they were bought.

But this particular morning, although Len would always be the one telling Rin to hurry up, he was still in his pajamas, sitting by the window and reading a book. "Hmm?" he asked, glancing up through his glasses. "Did you say something Rin?"

Rin growled and grabbed his precious book away from him. "I said to hurry up! If you don't get dressed, we'll be late for the opening ceremony and then I'll look like a loser all because of you!"

Len sighed and began to take his shirt off over his long-ish blonde hair..

Rin shrieked. "Not in front of me, stupid!"

"Why not?" Len asked, confused. "We always did this when we were little. We even took baths to-"

"I know that!" Rin snapped, a warm blush appearing on her face. "But we're grown up now and it'd be awkward, ok?"

Len rolled his eyes and grabbed his uniform, which was folded neatly on his ready made bed. "Whatever. Although I seem to recall you stripping me and practically dragging me to the bathroom," he muttered the last sentence to himself.

As soon as the twins were done, they kissed their parents goodbye and climbed into their limo.

"I can't wait to see what it's going to be like!" gushed Rin. "I can't believe we actually made it in!"

But Len wasn't listening. He already had his glasses on and was reading the book from earlier.

* * *

"Meiko! Meiko you stupid girl, wake up!"

"Mph?" Meiko poked her head out from underneath her blanket, a complete bedhead showing in her short brown hair.

"It's time for you to go back to the Academy!"

"What?" Meiko asked, presuming it was her mother was was talking to her. "Already? But it's only been like a month since exams!"

Kana Sakine, who looked exactly like Meiko only an older version, growled down at her daughter and yanked off her blanket.

"Ooh, it's cold!" Meiko cried, clutching at her bare legs and stomach. Unlike all the other rich kids at the academy, Meiko was one of the very few people who came from an ordinary home. It was thanks to her singing talent that she'd actually gotten a scholarship. She actually lived in an old apartment and at night, it was freezing no matter what season it was. Even in April, it could feel like the dead of winter because of the slight cracks in the walls.

"Then hurry up and get dressed! I'll have you out of this house for another two months and make sure you get a sponsor in the meantime so that you can stay over at that academy of yours in the summer!"

Meiko groaned and proceeded to put on her uniform along with the new red scarf she'd received at graduation. Red was her favourite colour so she was looking forward to wearing it for a year. She attempted to brush and style her hair in the best way it could go and then she proceeded to go outside since one of the teachers at the academy who was her uncle Jaesone, always offered to drive her there on his motorcycle.

"We could always take the car," he used to say, "but where's the fun in that?"

Meiko only had to wait a few minutes before a large motorcycle zoomed towards her from around the corner and then stopped a few feet away from her.

"Hey babe," Jaesone said in a low voice. "Wanna go for a ride?" It was always the way he greeted Meiko because he often imagined himself as a sort of gangster.

Meiko was used to his eccentric personality though. "Sure. You should really be quieter when you come around this neighborhood though cause the neighbors complain and then mother blames it all on me."

"Sorry kid, I'll try harder to keep my awesomeness down," Jaesone grinned and then as soon as Meiko had her helmet on, they zoomed off again.

* * *

Kaito creeped down the hallway, making sure not to wake his father while he did so. He'd already told the old man the night before that he was going to the academy the next morning but then again, maybe Lutte Shion was too drunk to notice or even care about what his son said.

Kaito was another one of the few people that actually managed to get continuous scholarships to help him get through the academy but obviously he didn't stay over break times all that much. Come summer, he'd find himself back in the dump he was forced to call a home with a father who came home drunk every morning and slept all day until nightfall when he went out again. It was a continuous cycle and Kaito was determined to put his singing talents to good use in order to get himself out of that mess. There were two reasons why he couldn't leave his father.

1. He was still a minor under the age of 18 so obviously he couldn't legally leave.

2. He'd promised his mother he'd take care of his father.

Kaito was an exact replica of his mother with her exact blue eyes and hair and he was thankful for this because he wished to look nothing like his father. If he looked like him, what happened if he actually might also _act _like him?

No, Kaito had his own plans in life and they mostly involved being a world-class singer with enough money to permanently send his dad into a retirement home or something while he went out and enjoyed his life. Kaito enjoyed singing and was determined to use his voice, as well as his good looks to their full potential. He had to admit that he was more of a gentle, artistic singer, but maybe this suited his image.

Clutching the blue scarf that once belonged to his mother, he slowly stuffed it into his pocket while taking out the red scarf that he was required to wear. Only one hour left until the tour bus leading to the academy would arrive.

* * *

Luka moaned softly as she woke up. She'd had a nightmare the night before about being chased at the same time while running after something, but she couldn't determine what either was. She'd had these nightmares frequently lately but never at the academy. Although she loved her home with it's marvelous courtyards and pink roses everywhere to match her hair, she found that she couldn't call it home as much as she did the academy. The year before when she'd been a simple Weed, she hadn't exactly gotten the respect she deserved but at the end of the year, everyone in her level got the message that she was delicate, but not to be toyed with. Hopefully her sophomore year would turn out better than her freshman year.

"Lady Luka," one of her maids came in and curtsied. "Your uniform is ready."

"Along with the new scarf?" Luka inquired.

"Yes m'lady."

"Fine then. How much time do I have?"

"You are not required to be there until noon at the opening ceremony," the maid answered. "It is only seven in the morning and we live fairly close to the academy."

"I want a bath then," Luka ordered.

The maid curtsied again and then backed out of the room.

Luka looked outside of her large floor-to-ceiling bedroom windows overlooking the rose garden and sighed happily. Another year, eh?

* * *

"My lord, you seem quite lost in thought," commented Colle, the Kamui family's personal driver. That day he was required to drive the youngest son of the Kamui family, Gakupo to Junkoe Academy just as he had done for three years running.

Gakupo nodded. "The usual thoughts Colle, about my family."

"Ah," Colle responded, knowing well what his master meant.

Although Gakupo came from a rich and well off family who was regarded highly in the eyes of the public, Gakupo was perhaps the one outcast. His three older brothers had all gone to the best university in the country and two of them had become doctors while the other became a politician. All three made excellent money and had gotten top marks in their class. However they were not recognized further than in their own country.

His parents had not approved when Gakupo announced that he wanted to go to Junkoe but they'd had no choice but to accept when Gakupo pressed them into it. He _used _to be their favourite son since he was the youngest but now he always felt that there was a shadow separating him and his parents. Things could never be the same between them as they used to be when Gakupo was a child but he was stubborn and persistent in what he wanted.

He had a good voice and he was going to use it to become famous and known around the world. That was the only way to succeed his brothers in their greatness and be known by everyone. It was not the most sure profession he could hope for but it was all he could count on.

_One more year, just one more year and I'll be there,_ he thought, a slight grin appearing on his face. This was particularly the perfect year for him to graduate and all for one reason...just one reason...

* * *

A/N: Well everyone, that's the end of the first chapter of our tale but it's just beginning so don't feel too ecstatic just yet. I'm planning to make this a long fanfic and hopefully it'll be successful! I'll try to make it as original as possible but it's a great way to pass time in any case! Ok so, I hope you liked it and I'll try to get another chapter out soon.

This was pretty much just an intro to all the characters but no worries, you'll be seeing a lot of them in this story as well as some made up ones I've got in mind. Thanks for reading thus far and continue reading if you like it!

Also if you like it, please review and comment. Thanksies!


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: This next chapter focuses on the entrance ceremonies for each different Vocaloid and their point of view in it. I won't be including absolutely every character's point of view in every chapter but I have to kind of introduce them in the beginning so I've got to incorporate every one of them in this. I won't be focusing so much on basic rules and regulations and all that because it's boring but I want to go slightly more into introducing them so I've got to include a little something if you know what I mean.

NOTE: The entrance ceremonies are separate for each grade (freshman, sophomores, etc.) because as I mentioned before, the academy is big so not all four grades can fit into one auditorium no matter the size and so there won't be much Vocaloid interaction in this chapter besides of course the usual Rin and Len interaction. Ok, I'll start now.

* * *

**The Freshman Entrance Ceremony- Auditorium B**

Rin curiously read over one of the large signs posted in front of the large wall that separated the academy campus from the rest of the world.

"Huh," she said, tucking her head back inside the limo. "Which one's auditorium B?"

"You go 3 miles straight down, take the third right, then the first left after that and you're there," Len replied, still absently staring into his book.

Rin was rather used to her brother's surprising intelligence in these things by now because chances were that he'd actually read ahead in the manual they'd both been given so he probably new his way around the new campus by heart.

"Geez, and isn't this campus big enough already? 60 miles in each direction!" Rin sighed. For an auditorium or rather any building to be 3 miles apart from it's own gates sounded rather ridiculous to her.

"Actually, the regulated boundaries are 30 miles in each direction," Len corrected her.

"What do you mean? I thought it was 60."

"It was actually 80 before but then they legalized it to technically be 30, even though the walls still remain at an 80 mile boundary. It's because of the mountains and the natural hot springs and ski lodges. The board of this academy decided that to increase profits, they'd shorten their official boundaries and they've opened the mountains as a sort of tourist attraction. Students are allowed to go there, but only on official academy vacations but they get to go for free obviously."

Rin felt like her brother had just perfectly quoted a book so she clutched her head. "Ok, I get it. Big campus, cheap board people, tourist attractions!"

By that time, they'd reached the front of the auditorium which was surrounded by it's own wall but it obviously wasn't as grand or as big as the wall surrounding the campus. Rin and Len climbed out while their driver went to the parking lot nearby where other limo drivers were also waiting.

"It's like a club over there," Rin pointed out. "Speaking of clubs, are we going to join any?"

"I've sent in my own submission to the Book Club a week ago," Len said, finally tucking away his book and taking off his glasses.

"What?! Are you serious?" Rin asked. "Man, I'm so behind! I don't even know what club to join yet! Maybe...um... cheer-leading?"

Len chuckled. "Are you kidding me? You're way too shy for that!"

"I am not!" Rin said but already she was blushing. Not taking the argument further, both the twins proceeding into the building.

* * *

Meiko yawned and tucked her hands behind her head as she walked along the road that led to Auditorium A where the junior's opening ceremony was being held. Jaesone had dropped her off as soon as they were past the gates because he had to go get ready with the other teachers for the ceremony. This was the year where he'd probably be Meiko's teacher in the academy since he taught the juniors. Meiko was already used to his teaching methods since he was her mentor from when she was a little girl. He was a slight inspiration for her singing but not as much as he used to be. She would act natural about it even if he was her teacher because no one (not even the board) knew that he and Meiko were related.

Luckily Auditorium A was only a mile or so away from the front gates so it didn't take Meiko long to get there and when she did, she noticed a few other girls pouring in. Throughout her first two years at the academy, Meiko had only made two friends but they were as close as friends could be for her; in other words, they didn't know that she was a scholarship student. Over vacation time, when they asked her to come over to their mansions though, she'd refused and lied that she had to spend it with family instead. She wasn't going to take any advantage of them just because they were rich because they really meant something to her.

Meiko spotted one of her friends, Sakura, just about to enter trough the doorway.

"Sakura!" Meiko called, running over to her and ignoring the stares.

"Meiko!" Sakura exclaimed, taking her friend into an embrace. "How are you?"

Sakura was rather short but slim, with curly brown hair and kind hazel eyes and the first time Meiko'd seen her, she thought that Sakura was rather a girl who'd get pushed around or something for looking so weak. But Sakura was actually a black belt in taekwondo and knew how to defend herself well enough. That was probably what had first attracted Meiko to her.

"Fine now that I'm back. So, we finally made it!"

Sakura nodded. "Yes! We're one year closer to being called Flowers! I guess Stems were ok and Leaves are nice but I absolutely detest when we were called Weeds."

Meiko rolled her eyes while smiling. Sakura was strong all right (almost as strong as Meiko but not quite) but she was still girly and the cute, childish type that fussed about over small things.

"Weeds, Stems, who cares?" a sarcastic voice from behind them called.

Meiko turned to find herself face to face with her other friend Ezae who was a tall, tan and athletic blonde. Although she towered over Meiko, Meiko had a more intimidating look and aura about her which was probably why she was considered the leader of their group. Meiko and Ezae didn't have any classes together in their freshman year like Meiko and Sakura did but she was Meiko's roommate and they suited each other perfectly. Ezae was also messy so their room was a state of complete chaos. At first Ezae had been reluctant to become friends with Sakura, that is until Sakura came close to accidentally breaking her wrist. Sakura's roommate was a shy girl named Caroline from America who barely spoke Japanese and was enlisted in the 'English Speaking' academy unit. The girls had tried hanging out with her at the beginning but Caroline was fine her with English-speaking friends. Sakura was always hanging out in Meiko and Ezae's room anyway so it was all ok.

"Ezae!" Meiko laughed, high-fiving her friend. "How's it goin?"

Ezae was a tomboy, just like Meiko and the two of them were more like brothers than a lot of people.

"Damn, it was a pretty boring month, I can tell you that much. My old man didn't let me take a swim in our pool cause he said it was 'too cold for my delicate skin' or something. I went anyway," she grinned at the last part.

Meiko smirked, imagining that that was exactly what Ezae would do.

"What about you, Meiko-chan?" Sakura asked.

"Eh, just slept," Meiko shrugged. "Nothing big."

Suddenly a slight melody played in the air, and the girls shuffled inside, knowing that the ceremony was soon about to start.

* * *

Kaito was sitting down beside his roommate Benjamin, who was half Japanese and half Egyptian when the ceremony started. Benjamin had jet black hair, almond shaped black eyes and deeply tanned skin. His Egyptian side showed more than his Japanese side but he still successfully managed to speak Japanese, although Egyptian was his first language.

"Good afternoon to all you former Stems!" Mr. Dewara, the head adviser for all the juniors began. "I am Mr. Dewara and from now on, I'll be in charge of all you Leaves, so don't hesitate to come to me for any help regarding your studies. As you know the academy rules about..."

_Blah blah blah, _Kaito thought, rolling his eyes. _Why can't he just get it over with? We all know the rules around here after two years so there's no need to repeat them._

Personally, Kaito probably knew most of the rules better than anyone because he'd been caught breaking some of them a few time and had been called down to the head judge's office several times. The head judge was exactly what his title stated only he made sure that the school rules were kept and declared a just punishment for whoever broke them. The man's name was Mr. Hisakawa and he was by far the most irritating person Kaito knew. Whenever he'd get called down, his punishment was always something stupid like clearing the auditorium or putting away the sports equipment. One time he'd even gotten cafeteria duty and all the cafeteria ladies couldn't stop staring at him as he did something as simple as washing the dishes!

Kaito knew that he probably deserved worse considering the rules he'd broken, like going to the hot springs on a school night or using the weight room without permission but he did that for his own health. The hot springs thing was because he was stressed for exams and the weight room thing he did often but got caught just once. He wasn't bad by nature and clearly Mr. Hisakawa saw that but still punished him anyway. Kaito wished that maybe there could be one judge for each grade but nope, this guy was the judge for all four grades so Kaito would be stuck with having to see him over and over again if he ever broke a rule.

"Man," Benjamin whispered over to Kaito, interrupting his train of thought. "Don't they ever come up with some new material? This's getting old."

Kaito nodded. "Yeah, I'll say. It's not like anyone in this room besides those teachers takes it seriously anyway."

* * *

Miku furiously scribbled down notes as fast as her fingers could write. She was determined to follow every rule to it's fullest and make sure to be a good girl because already she felt that the academy meant a lot to her. From the moment she'd seen an advertisement for the academy to the moment she'd sat down in a chair in Auditorium B, she felt as if she had a special connection with the academy.

_Maybe it's stupid, and maybe I look like a complete goody-two-shoes taking down all these notes, but I don't care,_ Miku thought.

Suddenly she heard the sound of a scraping on a pad next to her, which caused her to turn around. Beside her, a girl with short pixie-like, reddish hair was also taking down notes. Miku was surprised that she wasn't the only one, so she gave the girl a smile as soon as the teachers took a pause and let a welcome video from the principal play on the large screen at the front. Miku had already seen the video since she'd searched it online so she took the opportunity to chat a bit. The girl also seemed to have seen the video, so she returned Miku's smile.

"Hi, I'm Miku," Miku said.

"I'm Aiko," the girl greeted back, in a lower voice. She was clearly shy by the looks of it. Miku decided continue further.

"What do you think of this academy so far?" she asked.

"I-I like it," Aiko replied. "It's r-really grand and b-big and I hear that it h-has a good r-reputation for the a-arts."

Miku nodded. "Yep, it sure does! What department are you in?"

"Instrumental," Aiko replied. "I play t-the piano."

"Oh. I sing," Miku said and then things were quiet for a bit. Miku didn't know how the systems worked, but she was half hoping that she might become friends with this girl and maybe even roommates. After all, if someone cared equally as much as her about the academy, they were bound to be good friends whether the girl was shy or not.

* * *

Gakupo smiled warmly as the opening ceremony finally ended.

_Last time I'll ever have to attend one of those,_ he thought, as he went outside to wait for the limo with his family crest on the sides arrive to pick him up. He was in Auditorium D which was the farthest away from the main gate, but luckily the closest to the dorms which were located on the east side of the grounds, farthest away from the mountains and hot springs. Gakupo had been there several times, but it'd always annoyed him how some girls from the neighboring hot springs were always anxious to see him bathe.

True, Gakupo was handsome as far as looks went, but based on his performances both in class and at school talent shows, the academy girls had actually formulated a club for him. That club had even included senior girls that had graduated over the past 3 years. The fan club continued now but Gakupo was rather annoyed with all of the enthusiastic fan-girls. After all, he was really being appreciated just for his looks and singing voice.

_I'm actually quite selfish, _Gakupo thought as his limo rolled into view. He quickly climbed in, but didn't bother giving Colle the instructions on where to take him because Colle knew well enough to go to the Boys' dorm.

Each dorm was a large building with about nine floors each, and there where two dorms in total. Obviously, the boys' and girls' dorms. They were located quite close to each other as a matter a fact because of class projects and such but there were regulated hours for visiting and after nine o'clock, which was the curfew, there was a strict guard kept around both dorms so no one could exactly sneak around. One couldn't just stay in the other gender's dorm either because the 'Matron' of each building did a thorough check each night.

Gakupo remembered several times when a girl or two had tried to sneak into his room, but he'd just acted bored and read a magazine while the girl whined about wanting to sleep with him or something. Gakupo's only reply was "The matron will be glad to escort you back to your dorm, I'm sure."

This rather cold sentence was accompanied by a smile, so no one seemed to mind. Gakupo's actual thoughts at these times were "Pathetic" and he would have said so if he wasn't so concerned with keeping up a good image. Those girls were also from rich families, and he had to keep the connections good enough.

_Speaking of which, I've never really thought much about having a relationship,_ Gakupo thought suddenly, as the limo drove on. _Mother and father would originally have intended for me to marry into a rich family for a merger of some sort, no doubt about that but did they intend so directly after high school? I've no interest to ask. This thing called 'love' is something meant only for people without a goal in life. _

Cold and unusual thoughts, it was true but Gakupo knew no other way to think. No further thoughts with the subject of relationships preoccupied him while he was driven to his dorm.

* * *

Gumi squirmed uncomfortably as she stood in front of a door with the room number 415 printed in fold letters on the white wood.

She was standing in a hallway lit with chandeliers and carpeted with soft velvet, but she felt as awkward as ever in the dorm she'd called her home for a year. Sure the dorms were as elegant and luxurious as a 5-star hotel but she still wondered what her new room might look like. The dorm levels were organized in this way:

1st-2nd Floors: Weed Floors

3rd-5th Floors: Stem Floors

6th- 8th Floors: Leave Floors

9th-10th Floors: Flower Floors

Then there was also the penthouse floors but those were just in case there were more students than the building could handle. There had been a lot of students in Gumi's grade as well as those a year older than her, so while the Leaves and Stems had three floors each, the Weeds and the Flowers had two floors each. The same setting seemed to apply for the boys' dorms as well.

Gumi finally took in a deep breath and opened the door in front of her with a small golden key and discovered that the room was a light green color. There were two large-sized queen beds symmetrically next to each other, two large boudoir mirrors and dressing tables, a large window with a balcony, and of course two doors leading to two separate walk-in closets. The bathrooms were located near the elevators on each floor but they were large enough to accommodate twice the floor's population.

As for where to bathe, the pool was just below the penthouse and it could also accommodate way more than what it was used for. The girls usually took baths together at night, but Gumi always bathed alone in the morning when no girls from any grade were there. Somehow they just liked bathing at night more.

Gumi sat down on her bed to wait and then noticed a laptop sitting on her pillow. On the laptop cover, it read _Gumi_ _Megpoid_. Gumi picked it up because she knew well enough what it was for. She'd gotten one last year only it was yellow and the rooms had also been yellow. Everything pretty much matched the scarves that the students were required to wear.

"**Welcome Gumi Megpoid." **the laptop greeted her. "**I am your new device for this year. Please enter your password that you have created the year before."**

"Lilicon..." Gumi muttered as she typed in her password. The laptops were used to communicate with friends, teachers, and to stay in touch with everything that happened around the campus. Internet access was granted with a password, but the password was different for each laptop and it was changed daily so you virtually couldn't go on the unlimited internet without permission. A lot of people used to bribe the teachers into giving them the passwords but now it was done automatically by a machine located on each floor at one end near the vending machines. You had to type in a reason for your internet use, and this reason would go straight to the board receivers and if in a matter of a few seconds, you got a small slip containing your password, you were allowed on. If not, then too bad.

Gumi usually didn't use her device much though. She hadn't seen a need. Her only friend was Luka, her roommate but as it happened before, Luka was late in coming. Gumi took her time setting up the usual security essentials that were mandatory and then she closed her laptop, wondering if she should take a nap. After all, the school schedule didn't start until the next day when the full attendance was taken and double checked, and she hadn't even gotten her timetable yet!

There were four courses taken each day, in a typical high school setting, but each class lasted about two hours starting at eight. The usual schedule for the entire day (besides weekends) looked something like this:

6:30 AM- Morning Wake Up Call

7:15 AM- Breakfast

8:00 AM- Period 1 Class

10:00 AM- Period 2 Class

12:00 PM- Lunch

1:00 PM- Period 3 Class

3:00 PM- Period 4 Class

5:00 PM- Dinner Preparations

6:00 PM- Dinner

7:00 PM- Free Time

9:00 PM- Curfew

10:00 PM- Lights Out

And then this schedule went on and on Monday through to Friday. Gumi hardly had any trouble following it but the teachers used this schedule loosely. It was really up to the teachers what would happen between even two hours. Field trips could be taken, but only on rare occasions and not much else happened. Gumi wasn't complaining because she never found herself bored, yet still...

"Gumi!"

Gumi turned at the sound of her name.

* * *

A/N: Ok, this is the longest chapter I've written so far (but I haven't written a lot, so yeah) but I think it turned out nicely. Is a long chapter a good thing?

Anyways, now you know more about the characters and we can consider the intros officially over. The next chapter's going to be mostly about Gumi and Luka but I'll try to incorporate a bit of the other characters as well but only to a small extent. Once again, our focus is Luka and Gumi for the next chapter. Enjoy!

Rate and Review please! Thanksies!


	4. Chapter 3

It was Luka who had called Gumi. Gumi showed her happiness at seeing her old roommate by revealing a small smile.

"Hello Luka-chan," she murmured, standing up to greet her one and only friend.

Luka wasn't necessarily as shy as Gumi but both girls kind of kept to themselves but they were the best of friends ever since they'd become roommates.

"How did you find the opening ceremony?" Luka asked, after embracing her friend and making her blush in the process.

"It was alright," Gumi replied. "It did drag on a bit though."

Luka smirked as she went over to her bed and picked up her new laptop which read _Luka_ _Megurine _on the cover. "I didn't even bother going."

Gumi nodded. It was no surprise. Although Luka was far more bold than she was, she had little friends besides Gumi because she was always interested in mainly herself but Gumi didn't mind that. Luka was really nice to her and if people just put up with Luka's personality for a bit, then they'd see that underneath she was really kind and cared about others too. It was getting used to her that was the hard part. Gumi wasn't generally annoyed at anyone, but she probably wouldn't have hung out with Luka if she'd had better choices. But she had no choice in her freshman year since they were roommates. It was all good now though.

"How was your break?" Gumi inquired.

Luka yawned and lay stretched out on her bed, her hands tucked under her chin. "It was alright," she replied. "My aunt Rosetta came over from America and lavished me with gifts to congratulate me on graduating my freshman year with a high average, but she made too much of a big deal out of it. I would have just preferred a pat on the back or something."

Gumi's ears perked up. Was something wrong with Luka? She usually would love being spoiled and given lots of gifts, and this was the first time Gumi had ever heard her talk like that.

"What?" she asked.

Luka raised her eyebrow, noting Gumi's surprise. "Yeah I know, crazy to hear it from me, huh? But along with Aunt Rosetta, she brought along a new intern who was working in one of her new cosmetics department. Her name was Mia and she spoke a little Japanese but she tried very hard. In the end, I just settled for speaking English with her and then she clearly told me to my face what she thought of me. I was kind of treating her like a servant and-"

_Kind of?_ Gumi thought, laughing to herself. Luka used to treat _her _like a servant for the first week of school.

"-then she told me exactly what she thought of me and from her description, I sounded horrible. Ever since that day, I've been trying to make it up to her by being nice but she took no notice of anything and so I got angry. But then on the day they left again, a week before I was to come back here, she smiled and told me to be that way with everyone else and then surely I'd get more friends. I've tried to put that into practice ever since."

Gumi smiled warmly. "I hope it works out for you. I'll be a friend to you either way."

Luka smiled. "Thanks Gumi. So, what's been happening with you?"

"Not much," Gumi said. "Auntie gave a big party for me as soon as I got back and she even let me wear a beautiful yellow dress that she designed and a lot of people wanted to dance with me but well, I can't really dance. T-then they all wanted me to sing but in the end I didn't sing more than just a bit."

Luka laughed. "Come on Gumi, you know you're a good singer! Just suck it in and then you'll find yourself #1 on the charts!"

Gumi blushed at the unexpected compliment. Maybe Luka had changed because she hadn't used to compliment anyone but herself. "I-I wouldn't go that far."

Luka shrugged and then proceeded to toy around with her computer settings until their luggage arrived. Luka had brought along three large suitcases while Gumi had the usual two. Luka was big on fashion if anything but her voice was always beautiful as well.

* * *

Later on, after both girls had gotten their closets organized and had changed clothes (they weren't required to wear uniforms outside of classes), they made their way down to the locker. Luka had suggested they enjoy some of the campus' advantages and get out of their room for a bit. One of the places she wanted to go was one of the cafe's near the center of the campus where most people hung out after school.

Gumi was a little reluctant to go at first because all of the cafes were usually crowded with people when school hours didn't apply, and a lot of people were actually asked to sing on stage while everyone else sipped some coffee or played in one of the animation rooms but Luka finally talked her into it.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" Luka coaxed.

Gumi wasn't sure how 'fun' it'd be but she crossed her fingers for extra luck so that she wouldn't get pulled onstage.

* * *

"Open up!" Rin yelled. She was standing in the hallway on the 2nd floor of the boys' dormitories in the room she supposed to be Len's.

"What?" A rather tall guy with messy orange hair ended up opening the door.

Rin blushed as she noticed that he was actually quite cute but she was still determined to meet up with her brother. "Is Len Kagamine your roommate by any chance?" She asked shyly.

The guy smiled. "Yep, but he's gone down to check if his luggage came yet. A bit of a neat freak, I should say."

_Tell me about it!_ Rin thought but she just smiled back and tucked her hairs behind her skirt. "Ok. Do you know when he might be back?"

The guy shrugged. "Dunno. You can come in to wait for him if you want. I'm Akio by the way."

"Hi, I'm Rin."

Akio paused in the doorway before letting Rin enter. "Say, come to think of it, are you Len's sister? He was muttering something about a girl named Rin but by the sound of it, I thought you were younger."

_Dang Len for making me sound bad in front of this hottie!_ Rin thought. _I'll_ get him for it later though. "No, no, we're twins."

Akio smiled. "Well you're the cuter twin anyway."

Rin giggled as she entered into the room. "Thanks.

* * *

"Any volunteers to go next?" a speaker at the club "Jix" asked, gesturing to the audience. She was a tall redhead who looked to be the current manager of the club. "Anyone?"

The club was pretty quiet and no one volunteered to go up.

Luka yawned, her boredom getting the better of her. "Hey Gumi, why don't you go up there? This'd be a perfect chance to give you a courage boost."

Gumi sipped her cola quietly, and then shook her head. "I'd rather not, Luka. I understand that you're trying to help me with this, but it'll only make it worse. Please don't make me go up!"

Luka sighed. "Fine, I'll go up then. I volunteer!"

So Luka stood up and walked up to the stage.

"And what's your name?" The manager asked.

"Luka Megurine, Stem Student."

The manager smiled. "And what song will you be singing?"

Luka yawned, being the drama queen as always. "I think I'll sing something from America if that's alright."

"And what might the song be called?"

"E.T."

"Let's hear it!"

Everyone clapped as music started playing in the background and Luka began to sing.

_You're so hypnotizing  
Could you be the devil?  
Could you be an angel?_

_Your touch magnetizing_  
_Feels like I am floating_  
_Leaves my body glowing_

_They say, be afraid_  
_You're not like the others_  
_Futuristic lover_  
_Different DNA_  
_They don't understand you_

_You're from a whole 'nother world_  
_A different dimension_  
_You open my eyes_  
_And I'm ready to go_  
_Lead me into the light_

_Kiss me, kiss me_  
_Infect me with your love and_  
_Fill me with your poison_

_Take me, take me_  
_Wanna be a victim_  
_Ready for abduction_

_Boy, you're an alien_  
_Your touch so foreign_  
_It's supernatural_  
_Extraterrestrial_

_You're so supersonic_  
_Wanna feel your powers_  
_Stun me with your lasers_  
_Your kiss is cosmic_  
_Every move is magic_

_You're from a whole 'nother world_  
_A different dimension_  
_You open my eyes_  
_And I'm ready to go_  
_Lead me into the light_

_Kiss me, kiss me_  
_Infect me with your love and_  
_Fill me with your poison_

_Take me, ta-ta-take me_  
_Wanna be a victim_  
_Ready for abduction_

_Boy, you're an alien_  
_Your touch so foreign_  
_It's supernatural_  
_Extraterrestrial_

_This is transcendental_  
_On another level_  
_Boy, you're my lucky star_

_I wanna walk on your wave length_  
_And be there when you vibrate_  
_For you I'll risk it all_  
_All_

_Kiss me, kiss me_  
_Infect me with your love and_  
_Fill me with your poison_

_Take me, ta-ta-take me_  
_Wanna be a victim_  
_Ready for abduction_

_Boy, you're an alien_  
_Your touch so foreign_  
_It's supernatural_  
_Extraterrestrial_

_Extraterrestrial_  
_Extraterrestrial_

_Boy, you're an alien_  
_Your touch so foreign_  
_It's supernatural_  
_Extraterrestrial_

Luka looked positively radiant the whole time she was singing the song and her voice moved with a certain upbeatness to it that no one but she could pull off. As soon as she finished, the light claps from earlier turned into loud applause, Gumi clapping the loudest with a big grin on her face.

Luka also grinned and then the manager came back up to take the mike from her.

"Wow, you are good! I, Yuri, have seen _a lot _of good singing in my day but never as good as that! Have you ever considered any of the school competitions yet?"

Luka shrugged at Yuri's question. "Not really."

Yuri shook her head. "That just won't do. Who here wants to see Luka perform later on in the year?"

A cheer erupted from the around the cafe. Even the bartender was clapping.

"See?" Yuri gestured to the crowd. "You've got fans already."

Luka shrugged again. "I don't know. We'll see. If I decide to enter, then I'll make sure to dedicate my songs to you."

"Lets give another cheer for Luka everyone!"

The cafe was filled with applause once more as Luka made her way back to Gumi's table.

"Wow Luka, that was amazing!" Gumi exclaimed, as soon as her friend sat back down.

Luka blushed. "I honestly wasn't expecting that big of a reaction."

Gumi smiled, touched at her friend's sincerity. Luka had changed alright. And for the better.

* * *

It had been an hour since Rin last entered the room but Len still hadn't come back yet. Rin had actually forgotten all about him; she was having just too much fun. She and Akio had more things in common than she first thought.

For one thing, both of them were really messy. While Len's side of the room was organized and neat, on Akio's side which was closest to the door, you could barely see the floor.

"I see no point in cleaning up," Akio explained. "Don't they get maids to do that while we're in class?"

"True," Rin agreed, never having thought about it that way. Back at their mansion, she was always being forced to clean up her side of the room thanks to Len. He would usually refuse to play with her or sometimes even talk to her unless her side of the room was clean. She was a bit relieved that they wouldn't have to be sharing rooms anymore. She felt sorry for Akio though.

"Hey, what classes did you choose?" Akio suddenly asked.

"Hmm?" Up until that time, all they'd talked about was their families (mostly the conversation was about Len) but Rin was open to a change of topic. "I chose American Vocals, Computer Animations & Audio, Painting, Sculpting, Drama, English, Pop Dance, and Graphics."

"Haha, same," Akio laughed, counting off the eight subjects on his fingers. "All except for Graphics and Computer Animations & Audio. Did you take those 'cause you were planning on making a music video or something?"

Rin shrugged. "I figured it'd be cool to know. What else did you take then besides all the ones I did?"

"Percussion, and Beats. I also play the drums so I figured it'd be useful."

Suddenly the door opened and Len entered through. As soon as he saw Rin and Akio though, he stopped moving.

"What're you doing here?" He was looking at Rin.

Rin froze. "Uh..."

* * *

A/N: Well, that's it for this chapter folks! Sorry if it was a bit short compared to the first two, but as I said, I wasn't incorporating all of the Vocaloids into this one. It was mostly a chapter which put an emphasis on Luka and Gumi's friendship for their first year but I made sure to include a little bit of Rin and Len in this chapter too. Those guys are so lovable, that I had to!

Anyway, I'm not sure which Vocaloids to include in the next chapter, but please review and tell me your opinions on who you'd like to see more of and what you think of the story so far. And if you like it, please follow it or favourite it.

Thanks for reading this chapter and don't forget to review!


End file.
